Bellamy Blake
Bellamy Blake ist einer der Hauptcharaktere von The 100. Er ist der Bruder von . Er schoss Kanzler Jaha an um mit auf das Transportschiff zu gelangen, da er seine Schwester auf der Erde beschützen will. Er übernimmt die Führung unter den Bewohnern. Früheres Leben Bellamy musste schon sehr früh Verantwortung übernehmen, da er (entgegen den Regeln der Ark) eine kleine Schwester hat. Sie musste versteckt leben, da seine Mutter ansonsten zur Todesstrafe verurteilt werden würde und er ins Gefängnis käme. Dies lief auch eine Weile ganz gut, bis es dann ans Licht kam und Octavia weggesperrt und seine Mutter hingerichtet wurde. Er schaffte es zu Octavia auf das Dropship zu kommen, indem er Thelonious Jaha, den Kanzler anschoss. Staffel Eins Die Landung Nachdem das Dropship mit den 100 jugendlichen Straftätern auf der Erde gelandet ist, geht Bellamy zur Tür des Dropships und möchte diese öffnen. Doch in dem Moment hält Clarke Griffin ihn auf, als sie meint, dass die Luft draußen verseucht sein könnte. Doch Bellamy erwidert nur, dass sie dann sowieso alle sterben werden und in diesem Moment klettert seine kleine Schwester Octavia Blake die Leiter zur unteren Ebene hinunter und bemerkt ihn. Sie geht zu ihm und die beiden umarmen sich und Bellamy stellt fest, wie groß sie geworden ist. Clarke fragt ihn, wo sein Vitalarmband ist und Octavia erklärt ihr, dass sie ihren Bruder seit einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen hat. Daraufhin sagt ein Delinquent, dass sie das Mädchen ist, das unter dem Fußboden versteckt wurde, weil auf der Ark eine ein - Kind - Politik herrscht und Octavia will auf den Delinquent losgehen. Doch Bellamy hält sie zurück und erklärt, dass sie der erste Mensch sein könnte, der seit 100 Jahren wieder die Erde betritt und Octavia geht auf das Angebot ein. Bellamy öffnet die Tür des Dropships und Octavia geht nach draußen und kurz darauf folgen ihr auch jubelnd die anderen. Später geht er mit Octavia zu Clarke und Wells Jaha, die verkünden, dass sie zu Mount Weather gehen müssen, dem Berg, auf dem sie eigentlich hätten landen sollen. Doch Bellamy sagt ihnen, dass sie sich alleine auf die Suche machen sollen, damit die Previligierten mal etwas für sie tun würden und die anderen Delinquenten stimmen ihm zu. Als Wells sie weiter davon überzeugen will, dass alle mitkommen sollten, geht John Murphy auf ihn los und fordert ihn zu einem Kampf heraus. Doch in diesem Moment greift Finn Collins ein und stellt fest, dass Wells eine Verletzung am Bein hat und es kein fairer Kampf wäre. Bellamys Schwester ist davon beeindruckt und geht zu Finn und fragt ihn, ob er das nächste Mal sie rettet. Finn lächelt ihr zu und die Versammlung, die sich um Wells und Murphy gebildet hat, löst sich auf. Bellamy erklärt Octavia, dass Finn ein Verbrecher ist und dass er auf das Dropship gegangen ist, um sie zu beschützen. Doch Octavia antwortet ihm, dass es alles Verbrecher sind und dass sie keinen Beschützer braucht. Daraufhin sagt Bellamy ihr, dass er ein Verbrechen begangen hat, um mit auf das Dropship zu kommen und dass sie ihn dafür töten werden, wenn sie ihnen zur Erde folgen. Er verrät ihr jedoch nicht, was das Verbrechen war und bittet sie, ihm zu vertrauen, was sie auch tut. Gerade als Clarke und Finn mit Jasper Jordan und Monty Green zu Mount Weather losgehen wollen, kommt Octavia zu ihnen und möchte sich ihnen anschließen. Bellamy ist dagegen und möchte sie nicht gehen lassen und Clarke bemerkt, dass Finn versucht hat, sein Vitalarmband abzunehmen. Sie erklärt ihm, dass die Leute auf der Ark ihnen nicht folgen werden, wenn sie denken, dass sie tot sind und Bellamy hört ihr interessiert zu und macht sich dieses Wissen später zu Nutze. Er lässt seine Schwester schließlich mit den anderen mitgehen. Er bemerkt später die Aufschrift am Dropship, die Murphy und John Mbege als Drohung für Wells hingeschrieben haben und geht zu ihnen. Er rät ihnen, es besser nicht anzukündigen, wenn sie vorhaben, jemanden zu töten und erklärt ihnen, dass die Ratsmitglieder ihnen ihre Verbrechen nicht vergeben werden und sie ihre Armbänder abnehmen sollen, wenn sie verhindern wollen, dass die Ark ihnen auf die Erde folgt. Am Abend ist Bellamy dabei, als sich viele der Jugendlichen die Vitalarmbänder abnehmen lassen. Nachdem Fox ihres entfernen lassen hat fragt er, wer als nächstes dran ist. Doch Wells kommt zu den Jugendlichen und will sie davon überzeugen, dass sie auf sich gestellt sein werden, wenn die Menschen auf der Ark denken, sie seien tot und ihnen nicht zur Erde folgen werden. Bellamy kann die anderen Jugendlichen jedoch davon überzeugen, dass sie die anderen nicht brauchen und machen können, was sie wollen. In der ersten Staffel übernimmt Bellamy das Sagen, er gewinnt fast das ganze Camp (also die 100) für sich, indem er ihnen einredet, sie seien jetzt frei und könnten tun was immer sie wollen ("What ever the hell we want"). So bleibt es aber nicht lange, da sie bald auf die Grounders treffen, die eine echte Gefahr darstellen. Er lässt sich von Clarke helfen und sie führen Regeln ein. Als dann eines Tages eine Rakete vom Himmel fällt, bemüht er sich als erster hinzukommen, da er befürchtet, sie könnte ein Funkgerät enthalten, mit dem man die Arche kontaktieren kann, dies will er verhindern, um für seine Tat (Schuss auf den Kanzler) nicht hingerichtet zu werden. Also klaut er das Funkgerät aus der Rakete (in der Raven sitzt) und wirft es ins Wasser. Später kommt es raus und Clarke sagt ihm, dass er die Schuld an 350 Toten trägt, die wegen ihm, am Sauerstoffmangel auf der Arche gestorben sind. Als sie dann doch einen Weg finden die Arche zu kontaktieren, hilft ihm Clarke dabei Jaha zu überreden, sein Verbrechen zu entschuldigen und es gelingt ihnen. Bellamy und Clarke werden gute Freunde und helfen einander oft. Doch egal was passiert ist, er hat Octavia vor alle anderen (sich selbst eingeschlossen) gesetzt und sie immer beschützt. Am Ende der Staffel, muss sich das Camp gegen die Grounder wehren, dazu verwenden sie eine Bombe. Als sich die 100 (jetzt nur noch 82) im Dropship in Sicherheit bringen sollen, schafft es Bellamy nicht und Clarke lässt die Bombe trotzdem hochgehen, da sie keine andere Wahl hat. Aussehen Bellamy hat dunkle Haare und dunkle Augen, sein Teint ist karamellfarben. Er ist groß und gut gebaut und trainiert. Seine Haare sind lockig und meistens strubbelig Persönlichkeit Bellamy würde für die, die er liebt alles tun. Seine Schwester Octavia setzt er über alles und jeden. Es sieht auf den ersten Blick so aus, als wäre er unberechenbar und zu wild, um irgendwen anführen zu können, doch das liegt daran, dass er eher mit dem Herzen handelt und nicht mit dem Kopf. Er hat mit vielen Mädchen aus dem Camp, darunter auch Raven geschlafen, hatte bisher aber noch keine ernste Beziehung. Beziehungen Er hatte viele Romanzen allerdings noch keine ernsthafte Beziehung. Im Laufe der Serie stellt er fest, das er etwas für Clarke empfindet. Auftritte Trivia * Er würde alles für seine Schwester tun. * Er war eine Wache auf der Ark, doch er wurde gefeuert und wurde zum Hausmeister. Zitate "Whatever the hell we want!" "Who we are and who we need to be to survive are very different things" -Bellamy zu Clarke "You did good here, Bellamy" -"18 dead." "82 alive." -Clarke zu Bellamy Galerie BellamyPilot.jpg large (1).jpg|Bellamy Blake Siehe auch Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Staffel Eins Charakter Kategorie:Bewohner der Erde